User talk:Wiggl
Welcome Wiggl! I just want to say that your edits over the past two days have been very much appreciated, so thanks. Also, this website definitely isn't the biggest but hopefully you'll stick around and help make it better. 18:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Medical Specialties Thanks for making this page. I was intending for it to be a category but your idea is better. Don't forget to categorize your pages though. You can do this by writing Category: and whatever category it could go under. Finish by typing . 21:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : My bad, just one of the things I forget when making pages. : thanks for picking up on any slack I leave behind, because I'm likely to do so repeatedly. Nice to know someone's got my back --Wiggl 22:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) No problem, :D 19:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) User page So you know, an IP user edited your user page, I removed his message but did not delete the page but if you want me to then I can (although there is no need to). Also, do you know who the woman from the image that I had up on Arizona's page was??? 19:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Not a problem. That was Dr. Dixon's picture you put up, I'll get round to making that page at some point.--Wiggl 21:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok then but you should probably re0ulpoad the picture when you get around to it, I accidentally uploaded the picture under Sadie's name (In Ireland, we're behind on episodes, I'm only seeing "Life During Wartime" tonight). 11:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Copngrats, you're an admin!! 14:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks --Wiggl 15:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! It's LiamGTC. Thank you for making the pages more consistent. I was attempting to figure that out but wasn't able to. It is very much appreciated. Userpage All I can say is, Lol!!! I think yours is the first decently long user page I've seen that actually makes me wonder more about the user, veeeery mysterious :D ! 18:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Redirect deletions Quick question, why are you deleting some redirects? I can maybe see why you delete things like Kate Walsh (actor) or Sam Bennett (private practice). But one like Mark Sloane are quite usefull for people with theincorrect but similar spelling. 16:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I tend to be a nazi when it comes to bad English, since most were just bad spelling from internal redirects I didn't feel a need for a redirect (Mogmery, hosptial, surgey are a few of the bad spellings, and the (actor) ones were just a blatant hangover from wikipedia, it's looks odd here and it can be easily changed) Sloane over Sloan, well Sloane was unused and a little drop-down box appears anyway with suggestions when you search/type in redirects. If you want to put a few back in for search purposes, go for it, but I've always felt the less spelling mistakes in use, the more likely people were to use the proper spelling (I.E they hadn't got into the habit of spelling things badly then being redirected). Just my 2 pence. Names are forgiveable, but any bad spelling (hosptial, surgey) I will delete and change the source to the proper spelling as that's really just good English. --Wiggl 18:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry there, my mistake. It was only after I left this message that I noticed the ones like surgey. I completely agree with the mis-spelled ones but I will change back the Sloane redirect. 20:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I had to do a double take on some of them as well (surgey and hosptial especially threw me off for a few minutes), but yeah, names are forgiveable to the extent it's how they're pronounced, Mogmery doesn't even sound like Montgomery! --Wiggl 20:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Episode guides Just wanted your opinion on this. For the episode guides, on the infobox under episode number we have the number episode of that season, what about changing it to the number of total episodes instead? I think it is better, because when you scroll down you can se what number in the season it is any way. Also, if you get the time, please feel free to comment here and here. 18:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I've always considered both for ep #s, cause to me it always seemed logical for both to be there. A little like that, but within the infobox (and more in the middle) but either way I'm not fussed really. About the page picture, I've always tried to pick one that summarises the episode or at least the main theme of the episode, such as the ones for An Honest Mistake would probably be better suited with Margaret Campbell, Cristina and Owen as I felt the main theme of the episode was that (and more time), or Derek/Addison and Jen but that's probably already featured in previous episodes really. Same with I Will Follow You Into the Dark, depressed Derek seems more appropriate than Adele. Is the screencaps website you're on about the french one you posted a few days ago? I'm quite impressed there aren't any abc/ctv watermarks on them because the ones I can do would have abc/ctv watermarks in the corner. --Wiggl 19:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well, unfotunately, I'm not the best with templates, I'll try to centre the number thingy but I honestly don't know if I can. I have no issue with changing the image for episodes. Yes, I've started gathering images from this site http://www.greysanatomydreamersonline.com/index.php?cat=6, I suppose it must be the french one but I don't know, I've never studied french. I was fairly surprised about the lack of watermarks too, occasionally some have them but not many. 21:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Private practice wiki Just thought I might let you know that I've asked if the wikia help people could officially change the wiki name to have private practice and make a private practice and just redirect it here but it seems that someone has already created a private practice wiki! I've asked if they would mind allowing the big redirect but I'm still waiting for a reply, just thought you'd be interested. 23:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Nice catch. The biggest page was, in essence, copied from here afterall. Let me know what they (wikia staff and the pp admin) say. Cheers --Wiggl 00:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I think we'll be getting the PP one redirecting here, heres the discussion. 17:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki spotlight I just applied for a wiki spotlight! Our wiki seems to meet all the requiremnts and we do need new users. Feel free to add anything on the nomination page if I've left out anything. 10:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yep, we're getting one soon. Oh, and when you get the chance, please comment here. 17:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sunny LA Guess what? I'm finally getting a television channel with Private on it. Hopefully I'll be able to add more detail to some of the PP articles soon. 19:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) A question not worthy of having its own heading, what does (née Maloney) mean? 13:21, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Literally french for "born" but it's been adopted into English, meaning the name they were born with, see wiki:Married and maiden names. It's an alternative to Carolyn Sheperd (born Maloney), but if you think it would confuse you can change it to born or similar. Didn't feel the need for a note section for a maiden name and is felt it more appropriate with her name (or even in the infobox). --Wiggl 13:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, I won't change it, if someone else asks about it then I'll change it. 13:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) How much detail I was just wondering, how detailed do you think we should make articles? Obviously we need pages like NUTS & MORE as they are mentioned/seen with a proper name but should we create articles like Cristina's ceiling fan? Lostpedia does and it is a hugely popular wiki, see this example if you're not sure what I mean http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hurley%27s_guitar. 18:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The thing is with lost is that anything and everything is not as it seems, Grey's/PP tends to be what you see is what you get. Cristina's ceiling fan can go with Cristina and Callie's apartment if I'm honest, unless it suddenly becomes of a greater importance that it deserves its own page. Something like solo surgery would be something I would consider as a article for itself, but a Cristina's ceiling fan has only really be involved in 2, maybe 3 episodes? --Wiggl 20:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Two so far! I see where your coming from, that darn lost finale was quite mysterious.... Ok then, thanks for the input. 18:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Kind of on the same subject, what do you think about pages like Merder, Gizzie, O'Callie, Callizona? Couple pages. Personally I think we should make them, but any other fanon should go in the forum or user pages. Couple pages would be the only ones to go in the main space. I probably should add that I know we could do without them and we have all the info under romantic sections anyway but nevertheless, what do you think? 20:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Go ahead and make them, but it'd have to be significant couples, ie not George and Lexie (though technically they never really did have a relationship.. you get my idea, George/Izzie, Alex/Izzie, Meredith/Derek, Cristina/Owen, Cristina/Burke etc). I still would title the pages properly, like "Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd's relationship" and then mention is commonly referred to as MerDer in the article. But I'd like the pages to be more detailed than the character pages, which goes without saying. Try it and see how it goes, if it doesn't work as we'd like, we can remove it later. --Wiggl 21:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki.png and a problem in the future! Congrats on uploading such a good wiki image! As you've probably seen, I'v tried and failed miserably on doing images for the wiki. I have one slight problem with the one we have now though, Meredith and Addison are on the edge, any chance we could put them in the middle instead? Again, congrats and thanks! 20:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I've gone ahead and moved Addison and Meredith more to the middle and moved the watermark at the bottom but if you think you can make a better job of it then feel free to do so! On another note, I was just exploring wikis and discovered that when you type in a user name without typing user: it still redirects you to the user page. Although its not a problem now, what happens in the future if a user called Meredith Grey comes along. Hopefully wikia will change it soon but I thought I should tell you. 20:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) lol, I saw the wallpapers on the official website the other day and thought I'd recreate it for GA and PP. Admittedly I just had Meredith and Derek for GA, then there was a huge gap in the middle, but I though I'd try and squeeze the rest of the residents in, considering the show revolves around them the most anyway. I may make another quick edit to what you've done, more for aesthetics (the spacing between each "slice" is a little off for me and it'll bug me until it's fixed) Tbh, I don't foresee a problem with the name thing... I guess we'll deal with it when it happens, however unlikely it may be. --Wiggl 21:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Well, however unlikey or likely it was, its fine now. If a user calls themself Meredith Grey it'll just redirect to the page and not the user. 18:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Editing game As an experiment I put up a poll on the main page for while, to make the main page longer and to see something. About fifty people voted on the last poll but I'd say only maybe twenty edited the wiki and those that did edited for a day then stopped. So, taking an idea from the harry potter wiki, I decided why not make an editing game to hopefully encourage new users and motivate them to keep editing. You can check it out in my sandbox and then give your opinions here or on my talk page. 14:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) It's a good idea, all we now is the users. If you could put it as a sitenotice so it appears everywhere on here. We'll see how it goes. --Wiggl 22:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Also, for new users who don't understand the concept of a wiki straight away I had the idea of a caption contest. If we were to do it then we could use it to attract users who at first will only do the caption contest but slowly start to explore more and eventually become a regular editor for proper articles. We could have it for a while just to atttract users or maybe keep it for ever. The only slightly bothering thing is that its kind of fanon although technically wikis don't have to be all canon. Some wikis allow fanon in the main space likes on main character pages and some wikis welcome spoilers! Personally, I'm against spoilers on a wiki but a tiny bit of contolled fanon is okay. Again, you can find it in my sandbox. 09:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Fanon or fanfic? Or I have a slightly different meaning of fanon than you. I think games are a great idea to try and get some more regular contributors, you'll need a box for a prize though ;) --Wiggl 15:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oh no! I fogot the bright and shiny templates!! :P Obviously I've been spending too much time on Wiki 24... Okay I'll start up the PP game. Also, are you an attending in the game? Or an intern? Or perhaps you'll just stand at the sideline and watch as I attempt to make it work? 15:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) privatepractice wiki all over again! Read it and weep http://thejudydolls.wikia.com/! Also, although this wiki is allowed, the german Grey's Anatomy wiki http://de.greyswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Grey%27s_Anatomy_Wiki! 10:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Well that's annoying. Quite a bit of it is interpretations of the episodes and characters, not to mention it's also inactive as well. I don't have an issue with the german one (I actually am in favour of it). --Wiggl 23:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm quite happy about the german one too. If only I understood it... 10:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've made you into a bureaucrat. I see that 2Anthony4 already is one and I think that every Wiki should have at least two active ones. ― Thailog 14:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You deserve it, although I'm surprised Thailog made you one. 14:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Cheers Thailog --Wiggl 23:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC) PP Images Just wondering, do you have a specific website you go to, to get pp screencaps or do you just hope they have an episode promo on the abc website or do you just do a random google search? Also, although most (or maybe all) of your exams are finished, good luck in the remaining ones! 18:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Just do them myself. Print screen button works wonders. Thanks, I'm only about half way through, so I technically shouldn't be here, but meh. --Wiggl 18:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) If only you got paid for editing wikis... 18:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Slight change in policy and skin Currently we don't make pages for any unnamed characters but I think we should alter it to have all unnamed characters have pages and still have them listed on the unnamed pag or even just have pages for the notable ones (like greta's sister in Losing My Mind). 15:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Also, I've just changed the background of the pages to black to see what it would look like, I think it looks fine but it was fine last time aswell so do you think we should keep it black? If not just click undo on mediawiki:monaco.css because I don't mind. If we keep it black though we'll have to change the colour of the content boxes and the category section. If you want to compare, take a look at wiki 24 which is the place we originally adapted the skin from. 18:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, not a huge fan of the black-black background. The grey helps boxes stand out as well, it looks better to me overall. Re: the unnamed characters thing, I'd tend to follow the scrubs wiki on this one, where characters who don't have lines (exceptions to unseen characters who are mentioned once in a while) do not have pages. If they are made, they're welcomed, but it seems quite a bit of hassle to make a page with essentially nothing on it. --Wiggl 19:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh well, at lest we tested it out (the special pages was awfull black...) Yep, I think we'll go with the scrubs pollicy. 19:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) A few little things Hey, just wanted your opinion on this but I reckon we should change the policy of the last seen section on the character infobox template. I think it makes more sense to have the last appearance box filled in for their actual last episode. Someone like Adele probably won't be getting killed off and it seems slightly silly to only have one appearance for her. If we do decide to change the policy then the only real challenge with it is to edit all the old character pages. Secondly, what do you think about appearance templates on character pages? I attempted them before and got a bit confused but I'd be willing to attempt again or let someone else try. And what abut a quotes page for main characters? And a short section on recurring characters like Olivia and supporting characters like Graziella Guzman? Finally, this next bit is an extract of a conversation from wiki 24 regarding actor images. Ah, so I can just use an in-character image for the actors? I'll continue doing it that way, then. One question, though, out of curiosity, why can't we use IMDb pictures?--Citizen91 20:08, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hopefully Rook won't mind if I respond... the reason we can't use IMDb images is because we don't have the rights to use them. Our fairuse template only covers pics that are from within the show, and not photos/screencaps that aren't from 24. Hopefully that answers your question. In short; we don't want to get sued for using an image we don't have copyright for! --SignorSimon (talk/contribs/email) 20:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Though, sometimes actor images can be used from official Fox behind-the-scenes footage from DVD features or other 24-related shows. That's where all our crew pics come from. --proudhug 21:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Thoughts?-'2Anthony4' (Page me!) 10:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Last seen is a yes, but for a character like Arizona who appeared pretty much every episode in the last half of S5 it probably won't need to be updated until the end of the season or until the end of the story arc. Someone who appears sparsely, like Adele or Sydney, yes for a last appearance. Main characters would be too much hassle to change it every week. (Unless they die of course, then it changes) I think for the moment you could tack quotes onto the end of a character page, I'm not sure there are enough speeches/recurring/memorable quotes to extend the page that much, if it does we can always make a new page or whatever. I also don't understand what you mean by short sections for recurring and supporting characters? From what I understand of the fair use laws, I don't think any wikias would breech it in use of IMDB photos or any other photos not from the show (possibly on amount and sustainability, but it's the internet so that would have always been an issue). The fair use template can easily be adjusted to incorporate other media which would still fall under the law - we also don't have any copyright for any of the material here, so I'm not sure what SignorSimon is talking about. If we were in breech of the law, we'd more likely to be asked to take it down first, instead of being sued directly. Another photo isn't going to affect the commercial nature of the actor/actress, the artists/photographer involved or Grey's/PP and this is not for profit, so I don't see where taking an IMDB photo would breech fair use law (or breech any more than taking it from any other website which is very likely to have copyright status). We can modify the fairuse template, and if we're asked to take it down, we'll take it now, I'm not going to argue with it. While I'm here, another small idea, when referencing episodes, would putting a prefix before work? Like literally putting GA: or PP: before the episode. eg. (PP: In Which....). It works on the Dr Who wiki, and would help in identifying info between the two, especially during the crossover and on Addison's page as she keeps going back to Seattle. --Wiggl 13:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think we should go about to every series regular to update it but I think if we're editing the page then we should update, especially when we have so much time until s6! What I meant by the short section on some pages are what you suggested for the main characters. Thanks for clearing the fairuse situation up, we'll continue as normal... I like the idae of the prefixes just as long as we don't move the actual episode pages to their name with the prefixes. Lastly, whats your opinion on the blogs? Personally I don't like them and if its possible to remove them I think we should hold a vote about whether or not to remove them with the rest of the users here.-'2Anthony4' (Page me!) 15:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ignore the last seen on the mains, it's pretty much a given that all/most/maybe a few/some/a few/at least 1 will turn up next season. Plus a last appearance on the mains would jump the gun a little especially with the cliffhangers on 3 main characters. The prefixes would be on referencing episodes as I did before, page names would remain as they are. Everyone else you can go about as you would. I don't really care about the blogs at all, just generally. If someone wants to do it, then let them, but I honestly can't say I'll be reading any of it unless it concerns me. Ask the other users if you like, but I don't think anyone else is that bothered as well, otherwise they would've used it.--Wiggl 16:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The last "last little thing", I promise! Do you think we should come up with some sort of system for making episode pages and expanding them? People could volunteer for seasons or sections on each episode, for example I might have season 1 and 2 episodes or I might have the music, cast and quotes section on every episode page. Or do you think we should leave it the way it is, everyone contributing randomly? I just think it would e a lot quicker with a system but I'm not fussed either way and its not like we're under pressure to get them done. 16:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Erm... I think for the minute we don't have enough active contributors to set up a system really. Plus the person doing the episode recaps would have it hard because they take a while to do. You could reset up the intern game and have a certain season or something focused on (like patient pages for GA S3, PPS1 episodes etc.) and rotate around on a monthly basis. It's a nice idea, but don't think we have enough people for it to work. --Wiggl 17:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Layout of main character articles I was just going over Meredith's page and I realised that all the information under the personal and romantic sections are going to be written, more in-depth, on the Meredith Grey/Season X pages so I thought that maybe we should remove the personal and romance sections and replace it with a relationships section (like on the Scrubs wiki). It would just be for the main characters if we were to do it and the childhood and career sections would stay the same. Also, all the patients and recurring characters like Olivia or Adele would stay the same. Thoughts? 18:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, if you like. Though I think a bit of the info could be cut down, especially as most of it would have a more blow-by-blow account in the Name/Season X page anyway, major points like weddings, not "Meredith assisted Derek in surgery (GA: XYZ)" - unless it's the clinical trial or Cristina covering for Burke, because when I was looking over a few pages some of the info seemed a bit excessive in some parts and lacking in others, sticking to major plot points probably would be easier in the long run. And I'm trying to fill in the episode pages with the basic details (minimum putting a link to the photo, director, writer, air date, ep number, and cast), but it's quite a long task. I've pulled some photos from the GA/PP websites for episode photos (not all of them, some I may be replacing as well), which I'll upload after I've finished filling in the basic details of the episode pages. There wasn't a photo for every page, but at least if the link is there it might prompt somebody to upload a picture, which would be nice. Just to clarify - I'm not going crazy. --Wiggl 14:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I knew there must have been a motive for the madness! Good idea. Take a look at Meredith's page and tell me what you think. I know its not even close to finished yet but so far, I'm likin' it! Also, it'll be much easier to edit the pages when the episodes air. The section with Derek may be a bit too long but I think all of it is pretty important. Finally, do you think we should have her relationship with someone like Owen, Arizona or Callie mentioned? There isn't really much to their relationships so maybe we shouldn't have them on Meredith's page or just include those characters under an other section. 20:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) My feeling is they have a relationships section with all the main cast, and any significant recurring roles, a bit like Scrubs. But with a large cast I'm not sure if it would work or feel well - Scrubs has/had 7 main characters, Grey's is a revolving door of characters, as of Season 6, it would be 13 mains (as Jessica Capshaw is promoted to a regular), plus Addison, Burke and Hahn. Hmmmm... maybe if we did do it and even if it only got a few lines, but put them at the bottom maybe? But so far so good. --Wiggl 15:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'm finally finished with Meredith's page. I know some bits need to be spellchecked and there need to be a lot more links and a few pictures at the bottom but the page is pretty much finished and hopefully I or someone else can get to that soon but for now I'm going to move on to someone else's page or start a different project. By the way, I left out Arizona on Meredith's page because I honestly can't think of a single scene they were in together, if you can, please add it! I've made a test appearance template and have it in my sandbox , do you think its ok or should we try another one? 20:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think Arizona had any screen time with Meredith, nor Izzie (because she was cancered out), George, or Cristina. All I can remember is Bailey, the Chief, Hunt, Alex and Callie but nobody else. Hopefully it'll pad out over next series anyway. The appearance box looks good, but maybe if we could get the Seasons linked to their page possibly? (It may change the colours though... I'll leave you to judge on that). This would go at the bottom of the page? Maybe a show/hide button as well?--Wiggl 11:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I agree that the appearance templates should go at the very bottom, under trivia. I suppose it doesn't really matter if the colours are changes and I'd like to be able to hide the template. An ideal appearance template for me would be something like this but I tried to copy that navbox onto this wiki but its seems too complicated. Or were you on about something else? I've started breaking down the patients into more subcategories (like neuro OB/GYN and psych) but I'm kind of confused on some. If you know could you please tell me here as you seem to be a lot more medicalised (I like that word...) than me! Also, do you agree with breaking them down into more categories, if so I've only done the A names so it should be easy to revert and also do you think that it should be Patients (Psych) or Patients (Psychiatric)? 17:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty happy with what we have now, I'd just like a show/hide tab thing on the corner if it could be done. Yeah if you want to start categorising patients, go for it. I'd be slightly more inclined to go with the full title - so Patients (Psychiatric).--Wiggl 11:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, patient categories. Trauma surgery technically falls under general surgery, for patients that aren't admitted up to the ORs and just stay in the ER/Clinic, Patients (ER) or Patients (Clinic) would probably suit them better. Things like sutures aren't really fixed to a surgical service since anyone can do them.--Wiggl 12:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Icons Just wanted your opinion on icons on pages. You can see them on Wiki 24 and Wookiepedia, here's a link. I think they're kind of pointless when you have "Season 2" or "Characters" on them because the pages are already categorised as that but I think we should have one saying greys anatomy and another called private practice for pages like episode guides and Mercy West. If we do use them we can just use the writing thats currently on the wiki.png. Also, I'm finding it harder to get on the computer all the time but I should be editing more soon. {User:2Anthony4/Sig}}19:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, seems like a good idea. --Wiggl 20:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Music Hi again. So the music is done for all the existing episodes of both Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice, and i've swept all the episodes and made them conform to the "Song - Artist" format as agreed — Game widow 18:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Promotion Hi, True Blood wiki is having a big Season 3 Premiere Giveaway! Would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here:http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give!-- Kacie (talk) 00:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to became an afffiliated wiki to the Grey's Anatomy wiki?100 Redroses (talk) 21:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC)